


Ianto's Birthday Bubbles/Ianto's Birthday Bubbles 2

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: Ianto is having a bad birthday<br/>Rating: PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto's Birthday Bubbles

 

The whole week had been a total nightmare, and now, on Ianto’s birthday an object had slipped through the rift and landed in a children’s playground. They traced to it within a few feet and went off to collect it, but unfortunately they hadn’t got there before it was discovered by a group of curious toddlers.

It had been sitting on the roundabout, and the kids were up and clambering in it before their parents even noticed it, this of course resulted in the toddlers poking and prodding at the brightly coloured buttons on the side.

The parents to totally oblivious of the object until their children turned into puppies. First they went into shock, mesmerised by the sight in front of them as the puppies bounded about the play area, then they went into panic.

Running around the place trying to catch them, no idea which one was which child, at the moment it seemed that was more important than working out how it had happened. When they finally had the wayward puppies in their arms and under control someone spotted the object sitting on the roundabout.

This was when Torchwood appeared, running across the part towards to playground, Jack in the lead shouting at them to stay away from anything that they didn’t recognise. It wasn’t until he picked the object up and was about to hand it to Ianto that he realised he could see lots of buggies, lots of puppies and no kids.

They were too late, now they would somehow have to rectify the situation. As the members of Torchwood huddled together as Jack told them what the object was, an alien device that would give you your greatest wish, causing it to happen to any others in the near vicinity of less than a foot they became aware that all the stunned parents had their eyes fixed on them.

Jack explained to his team that one of the small kids must have been wishing he was a dog, probably saw one not long before and the idea was still in his head, when the correct button had been pressed it activated his wish and turned all of them into puppies. It was reversible, but Jack had no idea which button activated it and which on turned it off.

The parents were getting more than a little stressed now, the mothers were starting to get a little hysterical and the fathers were trying to calm them as they tried to keep their own mounting hysteria under control. Jack made a decision, someone would have to press one of the buttons, while thinking about their greatest wish.

If it worked, it was the right button and they would know to use the other and if it didn’t, well the same applied. Then they would collect all the puppies from the parents and put them together and press the button that turned it off. They couldn’t risk doing it near the puppies as Jack had no idea what puppies thought about and was worried they’d become something really strange.

He asked for a volunteer to try the object, no one seemed to want to do it, unsurprisingly! Jack said fine, he would do it. Jack told them he was going to press the florescent pink button, if it worked they needed to get him together with the puppies and press the glowing violet button. He moved a few feet away from them and pressed

There were gasps all around as in front of their eyes Jack turned into a tree, a huge great oak tree.

‘Okay, why would Jack wish to be a tree?’ Asked Owen.

‘No idea and don’t care.’ Replied Ianto. ‘Lets just get him back to normal, someone get the puppies.’

Gwen and Toshiko managed to convice the parents to let go of their fluffy offspring and hand them over, trying to follow them towards the tree that was once Jack. Gwen and Toshiko passed some of the wriggling puppies over to Owen and Ianto, as there were far too many of them for them to keep hold of.

They surrounded the tree, leaning against its huge trunk.

‘Shit.’ Announced Ianto. ‘This one just peed down my suit.’

‘Don’t be such a baby, ready?’ Asked Owen.

They all replied in the affirmative, Ianto slid down the tree and pressed the violet button. Instantly the tree turned into Jack and they had screaming toddlers in their arms. The parents rushed forward and grabbed their offspring from them unceremoniously, hugging them tight.

Jack stood still momentarily enjoying the closeness of all the bodies around him till he pinched Ianto on the arse making him yelp, which sent the others scuttling away.

‘Right, cold drinks for everyone.’ He announced, handing Gwen some money and sending her , Tosh and Owen off in the direction of the parks small shop.

‘Fantastic bloody birthday.’ Moaned Ianto. ‘Called out to the middle of a park on one of Cardiff’s few hot sunny days and I get pissed on by a puppy!’

‘It could have been worse.’ Jack told him.

‘How?’

‘I could have been stuck as a tree.’ Jack laughed.

‘Why did you wish you were a tree?’

‘Dogs like trees

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘I need to go home and shower and change, I smell of piss.’

‘Soon.’

The others arrived back with drinks for all, all the adults ones laced with retcon, they didn’t feel the need to retcon the toddlers and they would forget about it in a few days when something else took their attention and any mention of it would be dismissed as active imaginations.

Parents dispatched and told to go home, Jack told the others to take the object back to the hub, Ianto groaned.

‘I need to change!’

‘Go to the hub, put it safely in the archives, you know you don’t want one of them down there messing with things, then head home, okay?’

‘Fine.’

‘I’ve got something I need to do, see you all in a while.’ Jack told them, then ran off across the park.

The four remaining team members headed back to the SUV, placed the object onto the boot of the car and headed back to the hub. Ianto trying his best to ignore the comments from Owen about there being a horrible smell coming from somewhere.

As soon as they got back to the hub he was straight down the archives with the object, had it tagged, all the paperwork done and it stowed in the archives and was in his car on the way to his flat in less than an hour.

His flat looked perfectly normal when he arrived, dropped his keys on the small hall table and went straight to the bathroom, when the opened the door he stopped abruptly. The bathtub was full of bubbles, lots of fragrant bubbles with steam from the water rising above them and there were little tea light candles set around the room.

Just the right amount, not too many as to make it too bright and not so few that it was dull. It had a warm relaxing feel to it. Jack, it had to have been Jack, Ianto glanced about the room and spotted the note set on top of the closed toilet seat lid, Ianto smiled as he picked it up.

_Ianto,_  
  
Happy Birthday,

**_Enjoy,_ **

**_Relax,_ **

**_Don’t come back to work,_ **

**_See you very soon._ **

**_Love_ **

**_Jack._ **

Ianto reread the note, put it back where he had found it and stripped off his clothes, he grabbed a book and slid into the bubbles. Maybe he’d just stay there till Jack came back he thought.

TBC


	2. Ianto's Birthday Bubbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto is having a bad birthday  
> Rating: NC17

Half an hour later Ianto had abandoned his book as he couldn't concentrate on it and was just lying under the bubbles with his eyes closed trying to relax, it didn't help that his mind just kept drifting back to Jack as he wondered how much longer he would be.

He did fleetingly wonder just how much bubble bath Jack had put in the bath as their seemed to be rather a excessive amount of bubbles, even now after thirty minutes. Ianto was so engrossed in his thoughts he never heard Jack enter the flat.

The sound of the bathroom door startled him as Jack opened it and entered the room, making him sit up a little as his eyes shot open. He grinned widely when he realised it was Jack.

'Enjoying your birthday surprise?' Jack smiled.

'Yep, it's wonderful.'

'I was going to take you out for dinner and a movie, but you seemed a little stressed so I changed it to this, a DVD and a takeaway.'

'Sounds good to me.'

'Room for two in there?' Jack nodded towards the bath.

'Always.'

Ianto watched Jack as he stripped himself of his clothes as quickly as possible, Ianto sat up a little and parted his legs so Jack could settle between them, leaning back against Ianto's chest. Jack breathed a happy sigh as the water enveloped his body, he twisted his head around as Ianto leaned round for a kiss.

The kiss soft and gentle at first till Ianto's tongue breached Jack's lips and slipped inside, deepening it as they kissed with passion. When the kiss finally broke Jack settle back comfortably against Ianto chest again, Ianto's arms wrapped around his body and settled on his chest.

Jack tilted his head as Ianto kissed him along the shoulder and then the base of his neck, he felt the nip of Ianto's teeth and moaned softly in pleasure. Ianto kissed the spot he had just marked, wishing that he wouldn't be gone in a few hours.

Jack could feel Ianto's cock hard against his arse as Ianto's hands started to move over his chest, fingers soapy from the bubbles as they found both his nipples. Ianto kept kissing and nibbling Jack's neck as his fingers teased Jack's nipples, making them hard as he stroked and twisted them, causing Jack to gasp out loud.

One of Ianto's hands left Jack's chest, sliding down his torso towards his crotch. Ianto's kisses moving lower down on his back as he felt Ianto's hand slide down past his own hard cock and cup his balls. Jack's hands went to Ianto's legs either side of him, caressing them along the thighs and back again as far as he could reach.

Ianto pressed himself tight against Jack's body, rolling his hips as he tried to get some friction against Jack's body. He moved his hand away from Jack's balls and dipped his soapy, bubbly fingers down lover, teasing the entrance to Jack's body.

Jack squirmed in pleasure as he felt one of Ianto's fingers breach his hole, shorty after followed by a second. Jack's hips rolled back and forth as Ianto's fingers slid about inside him, the feel of Ianto's cock against him from behind adding to his excitement.

'I need to inside me Ianto.'

Jack shifted forwards a little and Ianto raised his hips, supporting himself on his elbows. Jack held the sides of the bath as he lifted himself and slowly lowered himself onto Ianto's cock and then they sank back deep into the water.

Jack braced himself on Ianto's thighs as he started to ride his cock, both fully aware of the slippery surface of the bath. Ianto placed his hands on Jack's hips as he trust upwards in time with Jack's movements. No caring that water and bubbles were now flowing over the side of the bath and onto the tiled floor.

'Touch me.' Jack moaned.

Ianto slipped one hand around Jack's body and wrapped it around his cock, stroking it in time with their thrusts. Ianto was so close to coming when he felt Jack's body start to tense around his cock moments before Jack groaned out loud as his orgasm swept through him.

Ianto felt Jack's arse contract around his cock, sending him over the edge and he came with a loud gasp. They both fell backwards against the back of the bath gasping and laughing as the mess on the floor as Jack turned his head around for another kiss.

They lay there for a while, Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack as they just enjoyed their closeness. They finally climbed out reluctantly when they started to shiver as the water had now cooled to a point now unpleasant.

They towelled themselves dry rapidly then placed the towels on the floor to soak up the mess they had made. Wrapped in towelling robes they went through to the living room and snuggled up on the sofa, kissing tenderly as they held each other till they were disturbed by the sound of the doorbell.

'Dinner.' Announced Jack. He went to get the food and Ianto collected plates and a bottle of wine.

Ianto sniffed the air as Jack walked back into the room with the takeaway. 'Chinese, yum.'

'Choose a DVD and then we can eat.'

Ianto chose one quickly and put it in the DVD player, turning on the TV as Jack dished the food onto the plates and poured the wine into glasses. They settled back on the sofa, close as they could while eating and started to watch the movie.

'Thank you, for a wonderful birthday.'

'Anytime.'

Jack kissed Ianto softly on the brow and they turned their attention back to the TV and their dinner.

The End.


End file.
